


Mr.Wonder

by EmpireState5



Category: heores - Fandom
Genre: Cliffhangers, Epic Battles, Final Battle, First story, Heroes & Heroines, Imagination, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireState5/pseuds/EmpireState5
Summary: John Greenwood is 19 years old and is moving out of his house. When John gets to his Apartment he gets struck by lightning then earns superpowers. John decides to use his powers for heroic actions. Soon he finds himself fighting robots, villains, robbers, and earths greatest fear.





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so i hope you enjoy. Also some things can possibly be based on other things so just to let know. ENJOY! 
> 
> P.S i'm not trying to do Copyright. Please don't sue me!

Today was the day. The day I would start my new life in New York City. Before I continue the story, I need to tell you about myself. I'm John Greenwood and I'm 19 years old. I'm going to move out of my moms old wooden house and move to an apartment in New York city. I'm in my room packing my last box with all of my essentials.  
Then my mom entered my room.'' John are you done packing?'' Mother said.  
'' Yeah I am done packing'', I responded.   
''Okay'', Mother said in a sad tone, then she left my room.  
I picked up my three full boxes then left my room. I walked through the hallway full of family pictures then out the front door to the car. I opened the trunk of the car then neatly placed down the boxes. I closed the trunk, then entered my mom's house to say goodbye. I found her drinking coffee in the kitchen. When she saw me she placed down her coffee and came running to me and gave we the biggest squeeze of my life.   
''Oh John I going to miss you so much'', she said sobbing.   
''I'm going to miss you too mother,'' I responded   
''Goodbye mother'', I said  
''Goodbye John'', Mother said wiping her eyes. 

Then I walked outside and got In my car and started driving to my new apartment.


	2. Hello New York

It was sad leaving the house I've lived in my whole life, but I know that this is a new chapter in life.

I started the car then drove out the driveway. About half an hour later of driving, the sun was setting and I could see the skyscrapers in the horizon.

Soon traffic was getting bad, and people were honking like crazy. I got so tired of waited I decided to take the next exit and drive on the road. Soon the traffic started clearing up and I entered the exit.

The streets of New York were crowded but amazing.


	3. Lightning flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting does wonderous things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while but now I have someone to edit my chapters so I should be able to work more now,
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but atleast this chapter is longer!

I thought getting through New York's streets was hard enough, but as it turns out, unloading all my boxes and unpacking is even harder.

I should have gotten someone to help me. I think of how much better it would be to have a second pair of hands as I look up at the set of stairs I have to carry all my boxes up

The apartment complex in general is beautiful, although nothing cheap.

I had many scholarships and my mother helped me to have enough money for this. I guess you could say that my mother and I are rich, although we don't really have or live anywhere glamorous. If you saw us, you wouldn't pin us down as someone with lots of money.

Hardwork got me here, to the Golden Hour apartment complex. It's built right on the edge of NewYork, and the body of water that surrounds it.

Its made out of bricks with lots of flowers and plants around it, complete with a lake behind it. The building itself is quite new and in a nice location.

The apartment I got is on the 7th floor. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, (with a hot tub) one large kitchen, a spacious living room, and a beautiful balcony with one great look at New York.

When I had seen the pictures of the apartment on my laptop before I decide to rent a room here, I had immediately decided that this was the place. 

I started hauling my boxes up to 7th floor, one by one. It was as tiring as you can imagine. Some boxes were very heavy, but when I could I would take more than one to quicken the process.

Atleast it was just my personal items, since the apartment itself had already come with the big furniture like sofas and chairs.

By the time I had one third of my boxes left, I was soaking with sweat, which honestly kinda disgusted me. I stunk too. 

Now I was desperate to finish so that I could have a nice cold shower before I had dinner and went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

After about two hours, I was finally done! Well, sorta...I had one box left to take up, but I hadn't actually unpacked anything... either way, this was my last box, and then no more going up stairs!

As I closed my car and went inside the complex, an old man came outside.

"You seem to be tired huh," he asked, and I stopped to listen to him.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I've been taking boxes up stairs all day, I'm beyond tired." I responded as I rejuntes my grip on the box.

The old man looked at me rather confused. "But young man...." he pointed towards a path I hadn't seen. "There's an elevator just down that hallway.." 

•

•

•

 "WHAT!?" I shouted as the words registered in my head.

Well that's just great...the process could have gone much smoother but, ugh. Of course this would happen to me.

"Thank you for telling me sir," I said glumly as he hummed in return and made his way outside.

Well, atleast I can take the elevator now, even if I only have one box...

 

* * *

 

 

After about 2 hours of unpacking, I had _finally_ gotten _all_ done.

It felt nice knowing I could relax now.

-

After I took a nice relaxing shower, I decided to go out into the balcony to admire the view. The view was amazing.

New York City was beautiful.

It wasn't until I felt a rain drop on my cheek that I realized it was raining. Even so I didn't go inside. I decided to stay out and enjoy it a bit.

Soon enough it started thundering.

Before I could process anything, I had suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain, a zap, like an electrical feeling, go through my whole body. 

It hurt.

I screamed in the pain I was in.

Although, it wasn't until I realized I was falling, and landed in the lake with a splash, that I realized...

 

 

I had just been struck by lighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
